


Blushies and Plushies

by Shinyphoenix



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, I forgot how to use tags it's been so long, M/M, Rated T for swearing, like once maybe?, that's about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: Marnie’s birthday is tomorrow, and Piers still hasn’t gotten her a present. A simple shopping trip in Wyndon becomes a lot more exciting when joined by Raihan.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Nezu | Piers
Comments: 12
Kudos: 96





	Blushies and Plushies

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap I wrote a fic. KBNZ has taken my entire heart and brain and there are some *quality* fics for the pairing so I decided to express my appreciation with this mediocre offering. Hope you enjoy!

Normally he was more prepared than this. For the past thirteen years, Piers had never failed to have Marnie’s birthday present hidden away in his room at least a week before the big day. He’d just been so busy preparing for her party this year to make sure it was the best one ever. With Marnie taking over the gym, the number of people who wanted to celebrate her birthday seemed to have dramatically increased. Rather than just the members of Team Yell and practically every resident of Spikemuth, Marnie seemed to have gathered a handful of new fans while on her gym challenge, as well as the new friends she had she had made who wanted to celebrate with her. Not that this was a problem in any way; Piers was delighted that Marnie finally had some friends her own age. However, this did mean even more people and their pokemon were going to be crammed into the Spikemuth gym for the party and accompanying concert. 

Every year since he had begun singing, Marnie had insisted that her brother perform at her birthday, despite Piers’s reasoning that the day should be about her and that he would only be stealing the spotlight. Marnie would have none of that nonsense, and Piers finally conceded, allowing her to book his first consistent gig, the night of her birthday, for the rest of his life.

He had been so busy arranging her party that getting a present had fallen by the wayside and only last night, as he had been going over his mental checklist, had Piers realized what he was missing. Fortunately, Marnie was pretty easy to shop for, but Piers was still greatly disappointed in himself for forgetting such an important detail.

And so, here he was, taking a train to Wyndon the day before the party to find a present. 

As he approached Wyndon from the station on Route 10, he heard the sound of wings flapping before his hair was blown back as a Flygon landed next to him. One hand reaching for Obstagoon’s pokeball, Piers brushed his fringe out of his eyes to glare at whomever had decided it was a good idea to land _directly_ beside him, only to be met with Raihan’s smiling face. “Piers! Haven’t seen you in ages!” Raihan slid off of his Flygon’s back, annoyingly tall and handsome as usual and still grinning.

Piers relaxed, withdrawing his hand from his pokeball and instead reaching out to pet Flygon, who sniffed him before nuzzling into his hand. “What're you doin' here?” 

When Flygon had finished being petted, Raihan returned him to his ball. “Leon invited me to try out the new Battle Tower before it officially opens. What about you?”

Piers rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. It was kind of embarrassing to admit. “Marnie’s birthday's tomorrow an’ I still haven’ gotten her a present.” 

Fortunately, Raihan didn’t seem to notice or care about Piers’s unpreparedness, his smile broadening. “She’s turning fifteen right? Damn, they grow up fast!” Piers grimaced at the thought. While he was happy Marnie was growing up, there was still something bittersweet about it. 

"Wanna shop together?” Raihan continued, not noticing Piers’s conflicted emotions, "I got here way too early anyway, and I should get our newest Gym Leader a birthday present too. You can come check out the Battle Tower with me afterwards so we can finally have our no-Dynamax rematch. If you want,” he added hastily. 

Piers smiled wryly. “Isn’t one of the perks of the building that it allows Dynamaxin'? I doubt Leon invited you to the Tower early just to waste time with a regular battle.” 

“Battling you could never be a waste of time! And there’s no way Leon’ll mind, promise!”

A quick text exchange with the former champion proved that Leon was indeed more than happy to have Piers visit the Battle Tower with Raihan. However, Leon would be trapped in meetings for at least another hour and a half, so they had some time to kill. Ignoring Piers’s assurances that he and Raihan could just meet back up later and that Raihan didn’t have to accompany Piers in his gift-buying quest, Raihan happily followed Piers through Wyndon’s commercial district. 

They entered a shop selling clothes, bags, accessories, and Poké Dolls. As he led Raihan into the store, Piers explained that this was where Marnie had gotten both her signature jacket and her favorite Morpeko plushie. Leaving Raihan to browse on his own, Piers perused the racks of coats and bags, humming softly. 

*Click*

His head whipped around at the sound of a camera shutter. “Did you just take a pic of me?”

Raihan and his Rotom shared a glance before donning matching guilty smiles. “You heard that?”

“I have good ears.” He moved to stand next to Raihan, looking at the photo. It was pretty good for a candid in the crappy artificial light of a store. However, "you can’t post that anywhere. I don’t want Marnie knowin’ I didn’t get her a present 'til now.”

“Oh shit, you’re right, my bad mate. I can keep it though?”

“I mean, I don’ know why you’d want it, but sure… Why’d you take it anyway?”

Raihan looked a bit embarrassed. “You looked… I dunno, more relaxed than usual…” Piers couldn’t quite catch the rest of his sentence as Raihan trailed off into a mumble, but he could have sworn he heard the word “cute” somewhere in there.  
Quickly turning away to hide the sudden flush on his cheeks, Piers’s eyes fell on the plushies lining nearby wall of the store. He picked up a Scraggy plush to inspect. 

“You and Marnie both have Scraftys, right?” Raihan’s voice had returned to its usual full, enthusiastic volume . 

“We do. Scraggy was the first pokemon she caugh’ herself. I told her I’d breed her one but she wanted to do it alone.” He smiled softly as he looked down at the plush in his hand. “Said she was a big girl, but she still wanted a Scrafty just like her bro’s,” he reminisced, patting the Scraggy’s soft head absentmindedly. 

Piers almost jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. “She’s grown up to be a pretty kick-ass trainer like him too.” Raihan’s blue eyes shone with playfulness, but there was no insincerity behind them. His expression was warm and genuine, and Piers absently thought that he wouldn’t mind Raihan looking at him like that forever. He finally managed to tear his gaze away, hoping to hide his blush with his hair by looking down at the toy in his hand. 

“I think I’ll get her this. She can keep it with the Morpeko and Zizagoon ones she has.” He hesitated before glancing at Raihan through his bangs, “’n thanks. ‘m proud of her.”

Raihan smiled broadly before turning to look at the plushies too. “You should be. You think she’d like this one if I got it for her?” he held up an Impidimp.

Piers made a face. “Hers was a righ’ bastard growing up. Nightmare until it became a Grimmsnarl. Still is, actually… But yeah I think she'd like it."

They headed to the front of the shop where Raihan insisted that they wait in the two separate lines so they would be done faster, and then they exited back out to the busy streets of Wyndon. When Leon texted that he was free, the pair headed over to the Battle Tower where Piers watched Leon trounce Raihan for the Nth time before narrowly beating Raihan himself. Raihan insisted he’d earned it, but Piers argued that he’d only won because Raihan’s pokemon had been tired from fighting the former champion’s team. 

It was late afternoon by the time Piers decided he needed to get back to Spikemuth to see what inevitable last-minute party-related disasters he would have to spend the rest of the day fixing. He hadn’t gotten any panicked texts from Team Yell yet, so this year was shaping up to go more smoothly than previous years so far. “But the day’s not over so I’m not countin’ on that,” Piers sighed as they walked back past Wyndon’s Corviknight fountain. 

Raihan laughed. “How’d you get to Wyndon; the train? I can fly you back to Spikemuth if you want to get there fast.” He tossed Flygon out. 

“I… I don’t really fly much,” Piers admitted awkwardly, eyeing the dragon tentatively. 

Apparently taking that for a “yes”, Raihan grinned and climbed onto Flygon's back before offering his hand to Piers, who studied it for a moment before taking it. Raihan’s hand was warm. “Flying's easy,” he smiled, helping Piers up behind him. "Just hold on to me and try not to fall off,” he added with a wink over his shoulder. 

Piers had just enough time to wrap his arms around Raihan before Raihan patted Flygon’s side and they took off.  
Piers wrapped his arms around Raihan, trying and failing to convince himself that the heat creeping up his face was due only to how warm Raihan was. 

The ride was smoother than he expected, and, after he had recovered from the initial terror of being so high up with only his grip on Raihan keeping him from plummeting to his death, Piers found the experience one he wouldn’t mind repeating. Although he was sure it was doing atrocities to his hair. 

They landed outside Spikemuth’s main gate and Piers slid off Flygon’s back, legs shaking only slightly. He took a moment to compose himself and check to make sure his hair wasn’t too much of a mess before turning to look up at the other Gym Leader, still astride his Pokemon. “Thanks for the ride. And, you know. Hangin’ out today. Was fun.” 

“It was! We definitely have to do it again. Oh and don’t forget this!” Raihan reached into his bag and pulled out the Impidimp doll. "Let me know how Marnie likes it!”

“Or…” Piers scratched his head awkwardly, “you could come to the party tomorrow. ‘M gonna be performin', so if you don’ mind sittin’ through tha’… there’ll be cake.” 

Raihan’s eyes were practically sparkling “I’d love to! What time?” Rotom flew out of his pocket to record the event in his calendar.  
“Party starts at 7:00 in the gym but I’d recommend getting there a little closer to 7:15 if you don’t want to be trampled by Team Yell and the rest of Spikemuth.”

Raihan laughed, patting Flygon’s side as Rotom flew back into his pocket. “Gotcha. See you tomorrow!” he called as the dragon took off.  
Piers watched until they were a speck in the distance before finally heading back through the gate into Spikemuth. 

Tomorrow would be a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I just kinda skipped over their battle. That was something I was definitely not confident I’d be able to write. I somehow decided that Piers doesn’t like Grimmsnarl, maybe because it’s a fairy, maybe because Marnie gigantamaxes it, maybe because it has even more hair than he does. Who knows? Marnie thinks it’s hilarious though.  
> I have ideas for more/Raihan’s POV but I don’t know if I will actually write it because writing is scary and intimidating *sweats*.  
> Anyway, I’m going to go hide in a corner now, thanks for reading!  
> PS Please talk to me about KBNZ on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/shinyph0enix)!


End file.
